A Little Motivation
by BelovedEdge
Summary: William gets his first low grade since coming to Stratford and flips out. He became so caught up in denial that he couldn't concentrate on studying for the exam he will have the next day. Set in Chapter 21 of Makai Ouji. Two-Shot. Warning: Yaoi, slight OOCness
1. Without Determination

**Disclaimer: Makai Ouji and its characters belong to Yukihiro Utako and Takadono Madoka. Please support the official release by watching the anime in Crunchyroll instead of unofficial sites, and by buying the manga.**

**A/N: This second fanfic of mine is dedicated to animefreakanime, and the rest of the people who had shown their support in my first fic. This will be a two shot, so here is the first chapter. Enjoy :)**

"Wait, William!" the blond prefect heard Dantalion shout out to him as he stormed through the halls of the dormitory.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled back at the brunet who followed close behind him. "I'm in a bad mood right now."

William had just gotten his first A minus in an exam that day. Ever since he had enrolled in Stratford, his grades were all flawless A's. His scholarship depended on his academic standing, after all. Getting an A minus was simply unbelievable. First, other boys who claimed to be demons had begun to intrude on his personal life, and now, he got an A minus?

_I must be dreaming_, William thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his right wrist. He turned to face Dantalion, who wore an extremely concerned expression on his face.

"Who is that person?" the Grand Duke asked. William raised a brow in confusion.

"Who are you talking about?" the blond questioned, seeking further clarification.

"That person you were just with," Dantalion said. "I'm sure he's not a demon. And, without a doubt, his body is human. Still, there's something strange." William gave the brown haired demon a harsh glare.

"How preposterous!" the descendant of Solomon snapped. "At the very least, he's much better than you and Sitri." Dantalion frowned at William's cruel words.

"I worry about you, William," the Grand Duke said in a gentle tone. "The fact that he approached you troubles me."

"Why?" William asked in suspicion. "It's not like he did anything wrong." The demon shook his head in opposition.

"That's not it," Dantalion attempted to explain. "It's like he has too much light in him. Is he from an extremely religious family? Or has he had contact with Heaven somehow?" In annoyance, William clenched his fists.

"Even if he has, it has nothing to do with me!" With those words, William walked off in anger, leaving Dantalion to stand stranded in the hallway.

Later that evening, Dantalion decided to visit William to see if he was feeling any better. To his surprise, he found the blond prefect staring at the moon through his window.

"Don't you have a test tomorrow?" Dantalion inquired as he stepped into the room, uninvited. "I thought you would've been studying." William released a burdened sigh.

"I can't concentrate on my studies," the prefect admitted. "I'm so riled up right now."

"What ails your thoughts?" Dantalion asked as he walked towards William. He then placed a hand on the Elector's right shoulder. "Allow me to ease your mind. I'll help you study afterwards." William sighed and turned around as he took Dantalion's hand into his.

"Well, then," the blond began, moving closer to Dantalion. "Allow me to relieve some of my tension first." He grabbed a fistful of Dantalion's shirt to pull him down and, as he did so, claimed the Duke's gentle lips. Blushing in astonishment, Dantalion pulled away.

"This isn't like you," the Grand Duke said. William pleadingly gazed into the Nephilim's crimson eyes.

"Become mine."

Once, those were Solomon's words; Dantalion knew. Now, they were William's.

Dantalion could only stay silent as the prefect pulled him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Anxiously, Dantalion squirmed away from William and sat up, his back now against the wall.

"If it is your command, then there's nothing I could do to stop you," Dantalion stated. "But think this through, William. You're not even at the proper age, and just think of how many centuries older I am than you are!" Instead of heeding the Duke's words, William laughed fondly.

"What are you talking about, Dantalion? We're around the same age!" the descendant of Solomon countered, an intimidating tone lingering in his words to remind Dantalion that he still denied the existence of demons. "I would know since we're in the same class."

"Still, this place is sacred," the Grand Duke reasoned. "You can't do something so defiling."

"You seem to forget that I am a man who holds no belief for Heaven or Hell." William closed in on Dantalion, knowing that the brunet had nowhere else to go.

"Now," William paused, taking in the sight of Dantalion before him.

"Submit yourself to me."


	2. Newfound Confidence

**Disclaimer: Makai Ouji belongs to Yukihiro Utako and Takadono Madoka. Please support the official release to help the series.**

**A/N: I don't know what to say. This is probably the first yaoi scene I've actually written. I honestly don't know whether to feel proud of myself or embarrassed that I was able to make myself write this at all XD Feedback would be greatly appreciated. This is the end of this two-shot. Enjoy :3**

A shiver crawled up Dantalion's spine as his uniform blazer and vest were slowly peeled off by William. He had not expected the young prefect to be so daring. Come to think of it, this whole situation was not at all foreign to Dantalion. Back then, Solomon had shown the same dominance over him that William was displaying at that moment. Even though the young blond held Solomon's soul within him, however, this setup was too familiar for the Grand Duke's liking.

"Let me do it," Dantalion hesitantly offered. He knew he would not be able to endure the unbelievably slow pace that the blond was advancing with. His hands reached up to unbutton his shirt, but the descendant of Solomon stopped him from doing so.

"Stop," William strictly commanded. "We're going to take this nice and easy." Dantalion averted his gaze from William's.

"Just get it over with." The prefect brought a hand to Dantalion's left cheek.

"Why are you in such a rush, Dantalion?" William asked the demon. He absolutely had no intention of hurrying, and it made Dantalion feel uneasy.

"I won't dignify that question with an answer."

"I see," William replied, unhappy with Dantalion's response. He leaned forward to suck on Dantalion's neck, leaving marks, as his fingers focused on unbuttoning the demon's shirt. In doing so, the young descendant of Solomon earned a suppressed moan from the brunet. William smirked victoriously.

"Don't hold back," he ordered. "I want to hear you. Your breathing, your moans, your screams; I want to hear them all."

Dantalion's eyes widened in surprise. Was the man in front of him really William?

A few minutes more was all it took before Dantalion had been stripped of all his clothing. He had lain on his back as the prefect unbuttoned his own shirt and unfastened his belt. Seeing the Grand Duke acting so submissively had already made William hot and bothered. Dantalion was far more compliant than he had imagined. It must have been all thanks to Solomon.

William took a seat on the far edge of the bed, his eyes running up and down every visible inch of Dantalion's body. The demon's face was flushed red; his breathing, erratic; his hair, disheveled. Two rosy buds stood atop his chest, in need of attention; his lithe legs, closed, demanding to be pried open.

"Come over here, Dantalion," William beckoned. Knowing what the descendant of Solomon wanted, the Grand Duke sat up and crawled over to William. He hastily unbuttoned and unzipped the prefect's pants. Timidly, he slipped his trembling hands into William's boxers and pulled out the engorged member that had begun to leak pre-cum. After giving it a few strokes, Dantalion eagerly took the prefect's whole cock into his mouth. All William could do was grunt in contentment as the demon eagerly bobbed his head up and down, sucking on William's shaft.

Dantalion ran his tongue up the prefect's fully erect member, then lightly sucked on the tip in hopes of pleasing William. Unbeknownst to him, the blond watched him with lustful green eyes.

"That's enough," William ordered. "Get on your hands and knees."

Dantalion did as he was told right away. The instant he turned around, he felt light butterfly kisses travel down his back as a hand made its way to the Grand Duke's chest and teased his nipples. The next thing he knew, William's free hand was in front of him, the three longest fingers up and spread apart.

"Suck," William said. "You haven't taken a partner since Solomon's passing, right? I want to properly prepare you in order to lessen the pain." Dantalion looked back at the prefect.

"You sound like you've done this before." William smirked at Dantalion's comment.

"No," he smugly replied. "But theoretical books haven't been the only things I've read."

Complying to William's considerate request, Dantalion circled his tongue around each finger and lathered them thoroughly. The blond prefect's response made the demon smile to himself. He was bound to Solomon for eternity; that would never change. But perhaps, now, William could give Dantalion a newfound hope to hold on to. As of that moment, Solomon no longer reigned over the Grand Duke's thoughts.

William had already captured Dantalion's heart.

"Spread your legs," the brunet heard William say as the fingers were taken out of his mouth. As he did so, he felt the prefect's —now wet — fingers prod at his entrance. William teased the brown-haired demon beneath him, swirling a finger around the needy hole and pushing lightly, yet not enough to penetrate. Then, he slowly pushed the finger in, followed by the second. The descendant of Solomon scissored the two fingers inside Dantalion, earning a low moan as he did. After adding in the third finger and pushing the fingers deeper into the demon's warmth, he deemed him loose enough.

"William, please," Dantalion begged. He felt a strong need to be filled at that exact moment. Any more waiting would have served as pure torture. A playful smirk had settled itself on the blond teenager's lips as he carefully lined his cock up with the Grand Duke's enticing entrance.

"Ready, Dantalion?" William asked, making certain that the demon was willing to continue. The Grand Duke nodded, and the descendant of Solomon could not have been happier.

"Ah!" Dantalion screamed as William swiftly entered him from behind. Overwhelmed by pain, the Grand Duke failed to notice a warm liquid tickling down his inner thighs. The blond prefect gasped in horror.

"I'm going to pull out," William said. "You're already bleeding. I don't want to hurt you." The demon under him shook his head in refusal.

"I'll be fine," Dantalion reassured him. "Continue."

William hesitantly pulled out and plowed back into Dantalion's inviting warmth, sheathing himself to the hilt. He groaned, feeling pure ecstasy as Dantalion's tight hole fully swallowed his cock. Trying to get a good angle, the young blond tightened his hold on the brunet's hips and started thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

The sound of skin slapping against skin soon filled the room, along with Dantalion's lengthy moans.

Every thrust William made sent the Grand Duke crying out in mixed pain and pleasure. Solomon had been the last mate that Dantalion had. Ever since the human king's death, the brunet had stayed celibate. Solomon was his only beloved, and only his beloved had the right to touch him. The Nephilim's loyalty to Solomon had never faltered, and too many years had passed since the last time he had been bedded. Naturally, he had forgotten the pleasures of sexual intimacy. Now that he had William by his side, the flames of passion inside him had been lit once more.

"You're so tight," the blond prefect purred into Dantalion's right ear. "Unbelievably so."

The Duke moaned, meeting each of William's frantic thrusts. The prefect was nearing his peak; Dantalion could tell. Unexpectedly, William had pulled out and turned Dantalion to face him, the demon lying on his back as the green-eyed prefect grabbed a hold of his hips and thrusted in again, making Dantalion yelp. Finally, the demon reached his orgasm and came on his stomach. As he did, Dantalion tightened his walls around William and wrapped his long legs around the prefect like a vice. After a few more thrusts, William spilled his seed into Dantalion. With a satisfied smile, he leaned down to kiss the demon's lips. Then, William pulled out of the Grand Duke and got off the bed, planning to clean up before he studied.

"Can you tell me what was bothering you, now?" Dantalion asked as he tried to catch his breath. The blond prefect looked back at the Grand Duke and sighed.

"I got an A minus today," William confessed. "I've never gotten anything but perfect A's until now." Suddenly, he felt a pillow hit his face hard. He figured that Dantalion found his problem pointless, and threw a pillow at him in annoyance.

"I lowered my pride, and did all of this," Dantalion realized, his voice laced with aggravation. "All because you got a damn A minus?!" William sat back down on the bed beside Dantalion, and pulled the Nephilim into his embrace.

"Don't be like that," William said in a soothing tone as he smiled to himself. "Thanks to you, I'll be able to concentrate on studying now. After all, you brought back my motivation."

"You guys are done now, right?" a voice asked the lovers. William and Dantalion turned to face the doorway, finding Sitri and Camio standing there, calmly. In embarrasment, Dantalion quickly hid under the sheets, while William's green eyes widened in shock.

"Next time you two decide to do something like this," Camio started as he pushed his glasses up. "Please remember to lock the door." Sitri laughed at William's horrified expression in amusement.

"Don't worry, William. I sensed Dantalion's pheromones before you started, so I called Camio over and we both made a barrier around your room," Sitri explained, a menacing grin plastered on his face. "None of the humans heard you."

"It's a good thing that Sitri informed me," Camio chimed. "If the two of us stayed put, everyone in the entire dormitory would have known." Sitri turned his back to the prefect.

"Let's go, Camio," the fallen angel said. "Our job here is finished." The other candidates then left. Dantalion poked his head out of the covers as he heard the door close.

"Go take a shower," William told him. "I'll get your nightwear from your room. Stay here for the night."

"I'll get yelled at for not being in my dorm room."

"Don't worry," the prefect reassured the brunet. "I'll inform them that we're studying together." William buttoned his shirt and zipped his pants up before he exited his room, heading to Dantalion's dorm room in high spirits.

Tomorrow, without fail, William would definitely ace that exam.


End file.
